Monster
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Al parecer, hay un monstruo viviendo en el armario de Sarada. — Entonces demuéstrale al monstruo que eres una Uchiha, y se irá. Si vives asustada seguirá acosándote; demuéstrale que no tienes miedo. .:Sasuke&Sarada:.


**Disclaimer:** Sakura H., Sarada U. y Sasuke U. son personajes de la serie Naruto, obra creada por Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sasuke gruñó y devolvió el brazo al interior de la cama como respuesta al pellizco que había sentido.

— _Papi._

Sus ojos cerrados temblaron brevemente hasta que descubrieron los orbes ónices que estaban mirando el techo.

— Papá.

El Uchiha expulsó aire por la nariz y frunció el ceño, cansado. Osciló la cabeza hacia el lado donde podía registrar la voz y se encontró con la pequeña cara de su hija de cinco años. El moreno murmuró algo inconexo mientras se incorporaba un poco con ayuda de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sarada? —preguntó de forma tosca.

La niña rizó sus diminutos puños sobre la tela de su pantalón pijama rosa y curvó los labios. Pero no fue esto lo que provocó que las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaran, sino el miedo latente en sus ojos.

— Sarada, ¿qué pasa? —volvió a inquirir con impaciencia mientras se sentaba en la cama alarmado.

La pequeña escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda y levantó su cara hacia su padre.

— E-escuché algo e-en mi armario. —murmuró con dificultad.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras la miraba. Se levantó sin mucho cuidado y antes de empezar a caminar le echó una breve mirada a Sakura sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que aún seguía dormida.

Movió los ojos a su hija haciéndole una silenciosa seña para que permaneciera allí. Parpadeó y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¡No!, —susurró con fuerza, tirándole del pantalón para retenerlo a su lado—, ¡no vayas, él te hará daño!

Eso hizo que Sasuke se quedara helado en su lugar.

— ¿Él? —el hombre la contempló y entrecerró los ojos, ahora de oscuros—. Sarada, ¿quién es él?

— E-el monstruo que vive a-allí... —sopló temblorosamente.

Y tras uno poco de procesar su información, Sasuke cayó finalmente en cuenta. Ella estaba hablando de _eso_. Sakura le había comentado hace unos días que Sarada dormía mal por culpa de aquel cuento del coco, o el ridículo hombre del saco que vivía en su armario, mas ella siempre comprobaba que no había nadie en dicho lugar.

Incluso sonaba un poco extraño, Sarada era una niña inteligente y nunca se esperó que ella experimentara los mismos miedos de un niño _ordinario_. Porque sí, todos los niños eran ordinarios excepto su hija. Pero no obstante,_a_unque pareciera más lista y firme que un niño de su edad,_ seguía siendo una niña._

Él suspiró destensando los músculos que se habían anticipado para un asalto.

— Vamos a tu habitación. —dijo. Pese a que ella continuaba reacia a ir y detenerlo, Sasuke consiguió salir de la habitación con Sarada aferrada a su pijama como si su vida dependiese de ello.

La puerta de la pequeña Uchiha se encontraba entre abierta y la luz de la lámpara de mesa podía filtrarse por el espacio. Empujó hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo, y no pasó desapercibido cuando el agarre en su pantalón se hizo más fuerte.

Entró cauteloso, inmediatamente la niña se soltó de él y permaneció en el umbral quieta, inspeccionando cada rincón del cuarto mientras su progenitor se acercaba al armario. Cuando estuvo delante, Sarada retrocedió un poco y abrió los ojos con terror cuando su padre abrió lo abrió.

— ¡Hn! —sollozó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que respiraba con dificultad.

Todo estuvo en silencio de repente, y Sarada volvió a sollozar.

— Sarada. —la voz de su padre hizo que ella se callar. De pronto reconoció su presencia a su lado—. Abre los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, con los labios apretados. Dos manos se apretaron en su hombro suavemente y la condujeron al interior del cuarto, a ciegas.

— Sarada, abre los ojos. —repitió.

Sarada separó sus párpados poco a poco, y lo primero que registraron sus ojos fue el armario, las puerta abiertas en par en par. Por inercia dio un paso atrás chocando con el pecho de Sasuke, quien estaba acuclillado detrás de ella.

— No hay nada allí dentro, Sarada.

Sarada bajó los ojos y apretó los puños con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— P-pero él se esconde cuando hay alguien más en el cuarto... —se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al armario y encarando al hombre—. ¡Es verdad!

Sasuke analizó la pequeña cara de su hija. Sus mejillas arreboladas, las incipientes ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros que brillaban por las lágrimas y el miedo. Él tragó, no era bueno cuando su hija lloraba. No sabía cómo tratarla, y no sabía por qué, pero odiaba verla llorar, por lo que le era más difícil concentrarse en apaciguar las lágrimas.

— No hubo Uchiha que se asustase de un monstruo. —pronunció.

Encontraron sus ojos brevemente antes de que ella desviara al suelo su mirada, sus labios hicieran presión para retener el llanto. Quizá se había excedido, pensó él. Inspiró por la nariz y cerró los ojos pensativo.

— Óyeme bien, Sarada, eres una Uchiha, ese monstruo es algo insignificante contra ti. —pestañeó y apretó la mandíbula sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo sus palabras parecieron surgir efecto en ella.

Frunció el ceño y enderezó la espalda, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en los párpados.

— Sí. —afirmó con un poco de temblor aún presente en su voz.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke.

— Entonces no tienes por qué asustarte. —tampoco supo qué le llevó a decir lo siguiente. Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y continuó sonriéndole torcidamente a su hija—. Seguramente el monstruo haya desaparecido porque soy un Uchiha.

Sarada entrecerró los ojos y rodó los ojos hacia un lado mientras meditaba en lo que dijo su padre.

— Pero él tampoco está cuando mamá viene... —murmuró.

— Porque tú madre también es una Uchiha. —explicó. Por una diminuta cifra de tiempo sintió la calidez expandirse por su pecho cuando dijo aquello.

La pelinegra pareció aceptar esa respuesta, pues se calló, pero sólo durante unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar y mirar sobre su hombro al armario.

— Yo también soy una Uchiha... —destacó, al aparecer ella no conseguía comprender.

Y en un acto arrogante, Sasuke levantó la barbilla y estrechó los ojos.

— Entonces demuéstrale al monstruo que eres una Uchiha, y se irá. Si vives asustada seguirá acosándote; demuéstrale que no tienes miedo.

La niña quedó boquiabierto por su discurso, mas un poco después, miró sus manos.

— ¿Me prometes... que se irá? —susurró. Sasuke asintió, aunque ella no estuviera mirándole.

— Hmp.

Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en los labios de Sarada, y de pronto alzó la cabeza. Él sintió una ola de orgullo cuando vio la expresión desafiante en la cara de su hija de cinco años.

— Él puede venir, yo le atajaré un kunai. —ella sonreía de aquella forma en la que sólo Sasuke hacía.

— Hmp, por supuesto. Ahora vete a dormir. —la niña se dirigió a su cama con las sábanas revueltas y se metió dentro. Dándoles miradas al armario, ella vio como Sasuke pretendía salir de la habitación.

— ¡E-espera!... sólo... quédate esta noche, por favor, _papi_.

La expresión impasible de Sasuke flaqueó un poco ante su petición. Giró un poco su cuerpo para contemplarla desde un ángulo mejor, y escudriñarla. Ella, a pesar de la demostración de valentía anterior, seguía asustada. Suspiró, y por primera vez en toda la noche, le sonrió tenuemente. Él conocía el remedio para ese miedo.

— Vuelvo ahora, espera. —y se retiró. Sarada empuñó el borde de las sábanas y las acercó a su rostro, así que sólo sus ojos estaban al descubierto. Pocos minutos después, Sasuke regresó al interior de la habitación con una caja de zapatos bajo el brazo. La pequeña parpadeó con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué.. ? —sin embargo, él puso el índice sobre sus labios y chistó indicándole silencio. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, con la caja en su regazo.

— Esto me ayudaba cuando era niño. No recordé que lo conservaba hasta ahora. —sopló una sonrisa seca y palpó la tapa de la caja. Gruñó un poco cuando miró a su hija—. Pero no le reveles a tu madre lo que hay aquí.

Ella asintió con obediencia, sin alejar los ojos de la caja.

El hombre se lamió los labios y destapó lentamente la caja. Desde su posición, Sarada podía distinguir un borrón verde dentro. Cuando él hundió la mano dentro y sacó el objeto, los ojos de Sarada se abrieron con sorpresa. Era un dinosaurio. Un dinosaurio de peluche.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke al captar el asombro de su retoño. Observó la trayectoria de su mirada, al dinosaurio verde de peluche que había sido su compañero en la niñez. Lo analizó; definitivamente estaba más usado de lo que recordaba, aunque un ojo parecía estar en mal estado, el color verde vibrante seguía siendo el mismo.

Pero eso no podía gustarle a ella.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo guardó en la caja.

— Tch, está muy viejo.

— ¡P-papá! —la pequeña mano rodeó su muñeca, deteniendo la acción. Ella aún no apartaba los ojos del muñeco, sin embargo—. Quiero ver.

Un poco inseguro, le entregó el preciado objeto a su hija, y ella lo aceptó sin rechistar por el aspecto descuidado.

— Es... bonito. —Sasuke suspiró—. ¿Es tuyo?

— Hmp.

Sara sonrió y apretó la adquisición contra su pecho.

— ¿Es para mí? —inquirió con vergüenza. El cabeza de familia parpadeó y arqueó una ceja con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Lo quieres? —musitó sin poder creérselo todavía.

— ¡Me gusta! —exclamó. Inmediatamente él la hizo bajar el tono de voz con un regaño. Sarada se ruborizó.

— Quédatelo, él velará por ti en las noches.

La niña frunció el ceño y lo separó de su pecho, para inspeccionarlo mejor.

— Pero él también es un monstruo.

Sasuke no sabía si sentirse ofendido.

— Claro que no, es un dinosaurio. —refutó con el ceño fruncido. Sarada curvó los labios, dudando.

— Pero también es un monstruo.

— No. Sarada... ¿quieres el maldito **dinosaurio** o no? —gruñó con exasperación por la ridícula discusión en la que se había visto enfrascado.

— Oh, ¡sí, sí! —rápidamente lo acobijó en su cama, junto a ella. El morocho se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada—. Espera, papá.

Entornó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Él también tenía sueño, y ganas de regresar a la calidez de su cama. Su hija le miraba con ojos suplicantes, y él predecía lo que quería. Pero él necesitaba tener sus ocho horas de sueño, o sería imposible tratar con él —más aún—, maldijo por lo bajo.

Maldijo a su instinto de padre cuando la vio ahí, medio arropada y con un brazo cubriendo el dinosaurio recién adquirido, con una pequeña batalla de emociones en su cara. Maldijo que sólo un vistazo al armario abierto y otro al pequeño cuerpo de su hija en la cama quisiera quemar el guardaropa.

Maldijo, también, que a pesar de todo, él sabía que no iba a acompañar a su esposa esa noche.

Y fue así, ya que finalmente Sakura despertó sola la mañana siguiente, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando fue a revisar a su pequeña, cómo todas las mañanas hacía.

Pues, Sasuke durmiendo en una incómoda postura con la espalda apoyada en la parte delantera del armario, cubierto por una cobija rosa con dibujos de estrellitas, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

¿Pero saben? valió la pena, porque Sarada nunca volvió a reportar la visita del monstruo que vivía en su armario.

* * *

><p><em>Necesitaba hacerlo :I<em>

_Yo nunca he tenido esos miedos, alguna vez dormía con la luz del cuarto de baño de mi habitación encendida... pero era porque lo le tenía pavor a Chuky, el muñeco maldito. (?)_

_De todos modos, ¿no quedó hermoso? intenté no hacer mucho Ooc. Me encanta ver una escena así... papá protegiendo a hija del monstruo del armario. _

_Ahora sí, se me ha ocurrido otro Shot Padre-Hija. _

_Estoy escribiendo ese Shot de BoltxSarada, aún, pero espero que éste les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

**_Y déjenme reviews. :v_**


End file.
